I can do that
by ZutaraFWHG4eva
Summary: A series of short stories dealing with the loss of Fred, his life as a ghost, his life before his death, and his biggest secret. DH SPOILERS... sorta FWHG and slight GWHG
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review, just for the sake of reviewing. Have a heart please? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he and all the characters belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. **_

_**----------------------------**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood above Fred's grave. The grey tombstone stuck out to her more than any of the others that were around the new graveyard. She held two roses in her hand. They were her favorite flower and what brought the Weasley twin to her.

They both agreed never to tell anyone of their relationship. Most people wouldn't have supported them, especially with Ron so madly in love with Hermione. They would sneak away from each other just to snog, or even to enjoy each other's company. Fred had the hardest time not showing his affection for Hermione, but it was his idea to hide the relationship from Ron.

While they were with each other during the summer, Fred and Hermione spent more and more time with each other. Neither of them knew when they would see each other again. So, it was obvious that they didn't care who saw them. And of course, when you're young and in love, or think you're in love, you can do some crazy things.

Hermione would admit it now. When Ron and Harry were sleeping, late at night, she would hunt down Fred. Seek his company, his love, and him in particular. She never thought anything differently. She never thought that Fred wouldn't be standing next to her right now.

"Fred," she breathed, dropping a rose on the freshly dug grave. Her and George were one of the last to leave.

George had come to accept Hermione; he could tell that Fred loved the busy haired witch very much. Even sometimes while they were at their Aunt Muriel, Hermione would come to visit them. Not for the family, but mainly for Fred. She would assure the rest of the family that Ron was alive and living.

George placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, it's going to rain. We should go," he said calmly.

Hermione shook her head. She felt tears roll down her face. Maybe if she had told Fred more times she loved him, or if she was actually there at the fight, she could have saved him. She felt like it was all her fault that he was currently six feet under ground.

The rain started to pour down on top of the grave and the two people who seemed to understand Fred the most. It wasn't a cold rain, but it was rather warm, like Fred was still with them, crying next to them for all their losses.

George shook his head, getting his bangs out of his eyes. "Hermione, it's time to go now," he insisted, "Fred wouldn't want you to catch your death out here."

"Hold on George, one more minute," she was just as stubborn as he was.

"Fine, but I'm timing you." A smile crossed his face as he said it. He made a promise to Fred that if anything were to happen to him, George had to take care of Hermione and made sure she lived a life of not mourning him day in and day out.

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed. "If I could change anything, it would be the way I treated you after our fight."

They had gotten into a huge fight right before the final battle. It was while Hermione was staying at Bill's. Fred had accused her of caring more for Ron and Harry. She had called him stupid, and they argued for a good ten minutes about this. Hermione then left him after that, trying to forget the heartbreak that he had caused.

That was nearly three months ago. It was hard on her, she was getting tired of traveling and longed to be in Fred's arms. She never thought she'd forgive him for anything. She really never got a chance to before the final battle to apologize for her mistake.

"I'm so sorry Fred," She dropped the other rose onto his grave. It landed across the other red one. She looked at George and nodded. "I'm ready."

George frowned then looked out towards Fred's grave. He nodded and muttered, "I'll take care of her."

"Hold on George." Hermione ran over and kneeled on the pile of dirt. She bowed her head and whispered (it was miraculous that George heard it), "Fred, I'm three months pregnant." She then stood up and the only part of the Weasley twins put his arm around her.

"I'll help with your child in anyway possible," he whispered into her hair. "Hermione, I'll even marry you if it will help."

"Thank you George," said Hermione. "But that won't be necessary. I do want you to help me raise her. I also wish for you not to notify anyone else."

"I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I think this is going to be series of short fics. I'm not sure though. If you guys can please review, it would be really nice. Thanks. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. **_

_**-------------------------------**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had the hardest time hiding the fact she was pregnant. She began her work in the ministry shortly after all the funerals. A lot of her fellow classmates also went into the Ministry as well as St. Mungo's. Dean went into a department dealing with Muggle-borns and Lavender went into the Department of Mysteries. Even Katie went into healing at St. Mungo's.

After about five months Hermione was huge. She began to do her work from home and send her reports by owl. It was quite obvious that she never went to any of the meetings that were held and Kingsley was all right with that. She had quit talking to Ron for those months, she didn't want anything to become between them. Their friendship could be ruined if he found out that she carried his deceased brother's child. So, she left him without a word.

George kept his word. He promised his brother something and by Merlin's name he was going to do it! He really did take care of Hermione though. He would come by every night and make her dinner and stay with her until she fell asleep. In the morning some times, he would check on Hermione, occasionally cooking her breakfast, before going off to his joke shop that he now owed with Ron.

It was the end of October when George stopped by that morning. It was a Sunday so that meant that George didn't have to go into work until about ten. He glanced over at the calendar again; it was the last day of October. Hermione wasn't due until the end of November beginning of December. Hermione was lying on the couch, she resting because George had created so much noise when he came over. No they weren't married. George just couldn't do it, Ron loved her, and he was pretty sure that Fred would haunt him for the rest of his life he married the bushy haired witch.

There was a groan that came from the living. This grabbed George's attention immediately; Katie told him to watch Hermione closely when she hit her seventh month. He was there every chance he could get with the girl. Katie was the only person other than Hermione and George, who knew Hermione was having Fred's child. They wanted a healer that wouldn't go blabbing to everyone about Hermione's child.

"'Mione? Are you a'rite?" He asked, sticking his head out the door.

"Yeah," she moaned.

George placed the towel over his shoulder. "Are you sure?" He walked out and leaned against the doorframe.

"No," Hermione gasped. Sweat was now pouring down her forehead. "I think my water broke."

A flash of worry appeared across the only half of the Weasley twin's face. "What already? You are due until the end of November early December."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and her hands gripped the couch, her knuckles turning white. "If you don't get Katie, I will find a way to curse you," she grunted.

George nodded and Disapparated. It was only moments later before he returned with Katie. In Katie's hands were her wand and a bag for the child. Not that she needed it, it was incase George couldn't conjure up a blanket for the child.

"Hermione, I need you to breathe," Katie said. "Deep breaths, c'mon dear. You can do it."

George leaned next to Hermione wiping her forehead. "C'mon Hermione," he encouraged.

"I'm going to kill Fred," she growled, the let out a blood-curdling scream. George took her hand into his own and allowed her to squeeze it as she pushed.

Katie sighed as she looked up at her fiancé. She waved her wand, putting Hermione into a hospital ground. She moved the younger witch's knees up. She closed her eyes and let out a breath before looking up at Hermione. "Okay, we need you to push every time it contracts," Katie commanded.

George closed his eyes tightly as Hermione squeezed his hands; her breath was coming out more ragged. He bit his lip as he began to lose feeling it. "Fred," he muttered. "Next time we're born, you're to do this."

Hermione screamed as she pushed. Katie looked up at George who still had his eyes shut. "Sit her up. She can't do this while she's lying down!" Katie barked.

George nodded and grabbed more pillows from the chair next to him. He felt bad for the Granger that she kept her child a secret from Ronald, probably the boy she was going to end up marrying. He lifted her up and made sure she was more comfortable.

Hermione screamed again as she pushed. By now she had tears rolling down her face and George cursed himself for not being more of a man by risking his life for his brother. George looked down at his hand, (he managed to pull the other one free before) it was turning a rather nice shade of purple.

Katie looked up at George and saw his discomfort. "A little more Hermione, I can see the head." She smiled as a cry sounded the room. She grabbed a blanket out and wrapped it up, using her wand to clean off the baby and couch. She quickly healed Hermione, and handed the baby to the mother.

"Hermione Granger, I pronounce a happy mother of one healthy baby girl," Katie stood up and looked over at George. The look in his eyes was different. It was almost like Fred's while he was still alive. It was the only way the former Chaser could tell them apart.

"Fred?" She questioned.

George/Fred nodded. He walked over to Hermione and leaned down next to her. "'Mione?"

Hermione looked up from feeding her child. "Fred?" She breathed.

"The one and only. My brother shouldn't mind a little bit of time resting," he placed a gentle hand on the child's small head. "She beautiful."

Hermione had tears cascading down her cheeks. "Oh Fred!"

"'Mione, I have only a little time. I want George to take care of her. If you're not going to tell Ron, then I want my brother and Katie to have her," Fred said calmly. "I want her to grow up a Weasley and to know of her heritage."

Hermione nodded. "Any name?"

"Something creative," he answered. "Hermione, I'm sorry." Fred/George's voice was calm and full of emotion. "I want nothing to be kept from her either."

"Would you kill George if he married me?"

"Yes," Fred smiled. "He's going towards Katie, and they are destined for each other."

Hermione looked down at the baby who was sucking on her breast. "I love you Fred," she sniffed.

"And like wise my witch," he answered. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "If you marry Ron, I want you to never forget me."

"Never, I could never do that," she answered. "I love you more than anything Fred. Don't leave me."

Fred leaned down and kissed the child. He then kissed Hermione again, he pulled back and waved bye. When Fred/George blinked, the twinkle was gone. "Whoa, can we say Harry Potter stuff there?"

Katie laughed. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back," George answered. "Hermione, I would be honored to take care of little Kia."

"Kia?" Hermione questioned. "Kianna Lynn Rose Weasley. I like the sound of that."

George smiled as he wiped away her tears. "Now that we have a name for this girl we've got to get you to rest some. You've had a hard day."

Hermione nodded and handed Kianna off to Katie. She got herself comfortable again on the couch. She looked up at George and smiled. "I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: The whole Harry Potter stuff comment came from my chemistry teach during my junior year. He tried to make it funny. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to end every chapter with 'I can do that', because of the name of the story. If you don't like that, just let me know. Hope to update soon. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm writing yet another chapter. I hope you all review please. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **_

_**-----------------------------------**_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione watched from a distance her daughter grow up. Katie and George raised Kianna as one of their own. When she reached the age of five her hair was a dark auburn color, more to the red side than the brown. Her eyes were full of curiosity and were a gorgeous dusky blue.

Even at an early age she loved to laugh and learn more. Hermione remembered getting tons of pictures of a little girl laughing, her chubby little hands always on a book. When Kianna finally reached three, she began to read to her tow younger twin brothers (sort of).

At first she would read the simple children's books that her father and mother had bought for her. When Kianna turned five, she snuck into George and Katie's room and took a couple of Quidditch books from there. Neither Katie nor George noticed until Kianna was flying on a broomstick trying to perform the Wonskei Feint, that Quidditch Through the Ages and Hogwarts, A History were missing.

The years seemed to pass by and Kianna seemed to grow. Her auburn hair did get very bushy though. Hermione was there watching the twins and her when that fateful day arrived.

"Aunt 'Mione!" Fred cam running, Gideon was right on his heals. "There's a letter…"

"From Hogwarts," finished Gideon.

"It's addressed to…"

"Kianna," They chorused.

Hermione smiled and took the letter from Fred. "Thank you boys, you can go off and play," she told them. "And don't blow anything up!" She yelled as they ran out of the room.

Kianna looked at Hermione as she began to roll a golden coin around in her fingers. It wasn't too soon that George Apparated by her side. He lifted Kianna and placed her on the couch and allowed Hermione to give the girl a cream colored envelope.

_Dear Ms. Weasley_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included is a list of items that you will need, including a wand. Please be ready to board the Hogwarts Express at noon on September 1__st_

_Thank you and enjoy the rest of your summer. _

_Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Kianna looked up at George. Her dark dusky blue eyes full of joy. He could pretty much see how much she could cause trouble at that school, more than him and Fred ever caused. "Dad! This means I'm going to become a witch like Mum."

George kneeled down and took her smaller hands into his larger ones. "Kia, darling. Do you remember how I told you that Uncle Fred was important and that you should never forget him?"

"Yeah, he died in the Great War. He died laughing at Uncle Percy."

Hermione sat down next to her daughter. "Kianna, what we are going to tell you is really important okay?" She asked. "And we really need you to listen."

Kianna nodded her head; she was really smart for an eleven year old, of course, when she wasn't pulling pranks.

"Eleven years ago, my twin brother died, he died laughing at your Uncle Percy. Hermione was there as well as your Uncle Ron. Ron was devastated, but as you know the fight went on.

"Well, what we didn't know was that Fred had a romantic relationship," George explained.

Hermione picked up where he left off, "Fred and I had a relationship going on. While I was traveling with Harry, there were many times I snuck off," she looked around. "Well,"

George blinked a few times and then sighed, "Might as well." Soon his eyes had more of a twinkle in them.

"Fred," Hermione breathed.

Kianna looked at George/Fred. "That's George, my father," she pointed out to the older witch. "Uncle Fred is dead."

Fred smiled and laughed. "Kia, you are a beautiful young girl."

"Yes Daddy, I know."

Again Fred chuckled, he could get used to that. Too bad his time was always cut short. "You guys are horrible at explaining things you know that right?" Fred chuckled.

"You do it then."

"Gladly."

Hermione smiled as he began to pace. They had a lot to tell her and hopefully Kianna would understand. At least Fred was thinking about what to say instead of jumping right in and saying that he was her father.

"First off, you have to believe everything I say. You have to look past the books, past the logic, and everything you've read about. Can you do that?"

Kianna nodded. She placed Hogwarts, A History to the side of her and leaned back. She was ready for whatever those two were going to tell her.

Fred nodded at Hermione. "Kianna, we need you almost to take this as if we are joking," Hermione began to explain. "Fred, your true father, is able to take over George's body, something about having a twin connection that I'm never going to understand fully."

Fred smiled at his daughter's question, "Okay, so like a spirit taking over a human body?"

"Exactly," Fred confirmed. "Except I can only take over George's body and at certain times of the year."

"That's cool!"

Fred laughed. "Yeah that's the cool thing about being a twin. Now do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

Hermione glared at Fred for bringing it up in such a joking matter. It almost had to be done like that, they were afraid that Kianna wouldn't believe them other wise.

"The bad news," Kianna replied.

"George and Katie aren't your real parents," came the statement.

Kianna looked at Fred like he was insane. It was good thing that she understood that Fred had taken over his brother's body. Though it looked like she was having a hard time grasping the concept that the people who she lived with for eleven years of her life were not her real parents.

"That's a great joke Uncle Fred," she laughed. "Dad always said you were a prankster. That's were I got it from was his side… oh no."

Hermione frowned a bit. When Kianna realized that they weren't lying this caused a smile to cross Fred's face. "Kia, this isn't a bad thing. This means you are still a Weasley, but you've instead of a great Quidditch player mother, you've got the hottest book worm in the world."

"Fred," Hermione scolded.

"Well, I'm just saying. Look Kia, we kept it from you because, well actually we kept it from everyone," Fred shrugged.

"You deserted me, you left me to fend for myself in a house of pranksters. Living with Fred and Gideon is not a walk in the park!" Kianna scolded.

Fred chuckled. "I never expected it to be, Kianna I want you to understand that we did this because we weren't married and I was dead. Your uncle Ron wouldn't have understood," Fred desperately tried to explain.

Hermione held her girl close. "I'm so sorry for lying to you," Hermione cried a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! Did you guys not want me?" She demanded.

Fred looked away. He didn't want to explain to his daughter what it meant to be an accidental baby. That's what happened to Bill, he was an accident. It forced his parents to get married, not like they weren't already getting married, but that was besides the point.

"We wanted you, but your Uncle doesn't know I was having a relationship," Hermione tried to calm her daughter down.

"So you hid me from the world?"

"You're making it sound like we stuck you with Muggles and forced you to live a nonmagical life," Fred snapped. "It's nothing like that. What your mother and I had wasn't welcomed in the world."

Kianna glared at Fred. "Yeah, just tell me that I was a mistake."

"Nobody knew of our relationship, but George. And only because I would kick out the room night after night, I had sex with your mother a couple of times, and I didn't even realize that there was a chance of having you."

Hermione covered her daughter's ears. "Fredrick," she scolded.

Kianna threw her mother's hands to the side. "Why did you give me to George?"

"Because, Fred died, if he had survived we would of continued on like a normal family," Hermione answered. "George was even willing to marry me when he found out that you were on your way. Hell, if I wasn't afraid that Fred was going to find some way I would have married him too."

"Are you saying that I wasn't good looking?" Fred questioned.

"No, I'm not saying that dear," Hermione answered. "Kianna, your father and I are very proud of you, but we are ashamed of what his mother and my parents would of said to you."

"Yeah, it's not a walk in the park when Hermione has to walk up and say: 'Oh by the way Mrs. Weasley, I know Fred is dead, but I'm carrying his son and/or daughter. And we were planning to get married after the war was over. But I guess that can't happen now can it?'" Fred joked. "Kia, darling, we love and that's why we gave you to George. Because we wanted you to be raised a Weasley and be close to Hermione as possible."

Kianna gave out a small sniff. "Why?" She questioned, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were still to young." Hermione and Fred chorused.

Kianna nodded. "I still have to call Katie and Uncle George Mum and Dad don't I?"

Hermione and Fred nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid that nobody can know, not even Fred and Gideon. Understand?" Fred asked.

"Of course Dad," she beamed up at the Weasley twin.

"Good, Hermione?" He opened his arms and she ran into them giving him a kiss. "I know that my time is always short, but I still love you."

"I know," Hermione answered. "And I return that love."

Kianna giggled as Hermione backed away from Fred. "You know," he started looking at Kianna. "Kianna, you are to do really well. In all your subjects, be nice to all the teachers, and of course my favorite play pranks whenever."

"Fred," Hermione scolded.

"Can you do that for me?" He asked. "I don't want you to answer that quite yet. I just want you to know that I'm buried up at Hogwarts, right next to Lupin and Tonks. Well, a couple rows up, but I want you to realize that I'm always going to be with you okay?

"Now, you behave and don't you become a prefect okay? Can you do that?" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay George, you can have your body back." With a couple of blinks the twinkle was gone and George gained control over his body once again.

Hermione smiled. "Welcome back," she stated.

"Great to be back. Now, I'm sure that my other half told you about the real reason you're in this family," he told Kianna. She could only understand. "So you need to do me and Hermione, and Katie a favor."

"What's that Dad?"

Hermione saw this coming; even though her daughter was brilliant she had problems keeping secrets. Hermione had hoped that Kianna would out grow this stage. "I need you not to tell anyone. Because we want this family to run smoothly, just like it did before. I know it's a huge secret but you need to do this for Fred and Hermione mainly."

Kianna smiled. She gave her mother a hug; she was posing as the godmother. Though in reality it was Katie who was the godmother. Kianna answered in words that Hermione had heard many times in the eleven years from George and Katie.

"I can do that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: I already have the next chapter written out, and I'm excited for it. Thank you for all the great reviews so far. I enjoy them. Please review; it's the reviews that keep me writing. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It takes place during Hermione's fifth year. I figured it would be good for you to know how they got together. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the darken corridors, clutching her left hand closer to her chest. Carved into it was _I will not use defensive spells. _She had just finished her detention some time ago, and was now finishing her prefect rounds.

Her head was thinking of many ways to drive Umbridge insane. She thought about buying many of Fred and George's tricks, but then decided against it. She had scolded them many times for using them; it would only prove her to be a hypocrite for buying them.

"Ms. Granger, I believe your prefect duties have been finished for an hour now. Has it not?" Umbridge questioned.

"It has."

"Then why are you out child?"

For once Hermione didn't answer. Umbridge wouldn't believe her anyway. "Well, you see, I was," Hermione tried to explain.

"I guess you'll…"

"There you are 'Mione!"

Hermione spun around and saw one of the Weasley twins running towards her. Hermione mentally cursed herself for not being able to remember the difference between them. She racked her brain for the answer and only found it possible to tell them apart when they were together. Strange, even for Hermione's standards.

"George, how…"

"Fred actually. I can't believe my own girlfriend can't remember the difference between me and George," He pretended to be hurt.

"Girlfriend? Mr. Weasley, what are you talking about?" Umbridge demanded.

Fred was actually grateful that Hermione was able to pick up on his strange way of saving her. If she hadn't then there was a possibility that they would both receive detention for a numerous amount of days. "I had a late detention with McGonagall and I knew Hermione had her prefect duties to attend to. So I told her to meet me here, well, not here but on the moving stairs," Fred explained, putting his arm around Hermione.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow. Hermione took a deep breathe in. It was obvious that she didn't believe either of them. "Prove it."

The words slipped out of Hermione's mouth before anyone had a chance to react. "I don't think shagging against the wall in front of you is appropriate, Professor," She said that with as much innocent as she could muster. Which made her actually sound like she meant it.

Fred and Umbridge both started at Hermione like she grew an extra head. "Well, I didn't know your relationship had progressed so far."

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it. She had a problem with running of the mouth this evening, and it was kind of exciting. "Of course it has, we haven't had a chance to do anything since we've been studying for my O.W.Ls and his N.E.W.Ts. And with all the problems going around this school we haven't been able to enjoy our time as a couple since the Burrow this summer."

"I was hoping to get lucky tonight," Fred finally put in. "It's what, our year anniversary?"

"Correct Fred, I'm glad you remembered," Hermione answered sweetly. You could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice though. "But you aren't getting lucky."

Fred feigned pouting. "I'm going to let you two off with a warning and fifty points from Gryffindor each. Now get to your dorms, no detours," Umbridge commanded.

Fred and Hermione nodded. Soon Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione and they walked down the hall tighter like that. Fred glanced behind his shoulder, when he noticed that the witch was gone he dropped his arms to the side.

"I should be thanking you," Hermione muttered. "Detention with the hag ran later than normal, and my prefect duti…"

"There's no need to explain," Fred calmly replied, putting his hand up to have her stop in her tracks. "I'm glad to help a friend in need."

Hermione nodded and glanced around. She hated the fact that Umbridge had eyes everywhere. "Fred, why did you say I was your girlfriend?"

"To save me and you from getting another detention with that witch," came his answer. "She's horrible, and if I had one of my many joke products with me, she's receive it."

Hermione smiled and let out a shiver. Fred looked down at her and smiled as she put her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"Here, take my cloak," He offered swinging it off his shoulders and onto hers.

"Won't you get cold?"

"'Mione, have you ever heard about how men are the most warm-blooded creatures?"

Hermione scooted closer to Fred. "No, I don't do research on the male species much," came the truthful answer. "So, do you have a real reason for rescuing me?"

"Well, if I told you that, I would have to kill you," Fred joked. "I told you, you were in a friend in need."

"And what about you? Why were you really out?"

He smiled. "Well, that's simple, because I was hungry. And I wanted a midnight snack," he answered.

"You're going to work those poor house-elves to death!"

Fred chuckled trying to get Hermione to calm down. "Relax Bushy," stated the twin. "I only got some fruit and a butterbeer. No need to actually wake them," Fred answered.

"You're so caring."

"I can be." Fred smiled.

Hermione nodded and walked down the corridor in basically silence. It was almost weird to stand next to a Weasley twin and not have laughter, or something exploding. But she considered herself lucky, because they could of gotten detention from Umbridge. For indecent exposure, or sexual activity. Hermione couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"You know that was some quick thinking back there with Umbridge," said the Weasley twin. "I'm impressed. You could almost be one of me and George, we know that we could use a female on the team."

Hermione blushed. She didn't know whether she wanted to be insulted or hug the boy. This year, if she didn't have her prefect's badge, she would of taken Fred up on that offer. She was already going behind Umbridge's back with the whole DA; she didn't want to push it any more than she had to.

"Thank you, I've learned to think quickly," Hermione answered quietly.

"Really? Do you and Harry get in that much trouble?" Fred teased.

"No, we don't get into too much trouble, I mean we get caught, but…" she was so frustrated with that comment she couldn't even form her sentence right. "Ugh!" She finally yelled.

Fred chuckled at the state of the witch before him. It was sort of funny to see her get frustrated. He sighed as he looked at the full moon that was out the window. He sighed, as they got closer to the Fat Lady and the Gryffindor Tower. For a moment they stood outside of it and stared at each other.

"I guess we have to go back to being just Fred and Hermione," he joked.

Hermione looked at him, deep into his blue eyes. "We were always just Fred and Hermione," said the younger child.

Fred pulled the prefect closer to him and rested his head on top of her head. She had long gotten rid of her bushy stage, and her hair was more of a curl than a bush. He sighed into her head as he kissed the top of it.

"Can I ask you something 'Mione?"

"Sure, what is it?" She questioned, resting her head against his chest. She was tired and prayed that it wasn't to be another study date; she already had six of them this week. She wasn't going to make it seven days a week she was studying.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hermione pulled her head back to see if Fred was serious. When she didn't see any joking in his eyes, she only nodded. She didn't trust her voice yet; she probably would have said something stupid.

Fred leaned down and placed his lips softly on hers. Sure he was one of the best Gryffindor kissers, but he didn't want scare the littler Gryffindor so he kept it simple. He did move her arms so that they were around his neck and then pulled her closer. What surprised Fred more is when she began to kiss him back.

He'd admit, it was the most awkward kiss he had ever gotten, because Hermione was still learning, and she had never kissed anyone romantically before. He felt half an urge to pin her against the wall and show her what a real seventh year kisser was like. Then again, he didn't want to scare Bushy away.

He finally pulled back so that Hermione could breath. It was then Hermione blurted out something he never expected. "WoodjugowitmeandonlytellGeorgeaboutit?" Hermione blurted out. Fred smiled and didn't quite catch it.

"Hermione, I know you just kissed the best kisser in the world, but could you calm down a bit, and speak slowly?" Fred asked putting his hands on her shoulder.

The witch in subject took in a deep breath and repeated what she said, "Would you go out with me?" She looked at Fred with almost hopeful eyes.

Fred smiled and replied with, "You are a funny witch Ms. Granger."

"I take that as a no then," Hermione said.

"Oh no Ms. Granger, heavens no," he stated. He pulled her chin up so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "I thought a witch like you would never fancy me."

Hermione shook her head. "You're funny, cute, smart, the whole bit. I dunno though, you probably think I'm…" she pushed away from the kiss he had just stolen from her, she found it to be sort of anti-climatic.

"I have fancied you for sometime now, but you can't tell an eleven year old witch that hey you and me should go find a corner and snog," joked Fred.

Hermione was shocked; the older of the two Weasley twins actually liked her? And that was since she was eleven too. It was hard to believe that he could like her. "Are you serious?"

"No, I've liked you since last year. And that's the truth. When you wore those periwinkle blue dress robes to the Yule Ball," came his truthful answer. "I knew that I liked you Hermione, it was just something little, and I knew that we could…"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" She demanded.

Fred smiled. "Someone is bossy, I've talked so much that I can't even,"

"Fredrick Weasley," he flinched at the sound of the way his name was being scolded. "I would be honored if you would go out with me."

"You know normally the guy is supposed to ask the girl," he chuckled.

"Times have changed."

Fred smiled and pulled her closer kissing her nose. He loved it when Hermione was close to him like that. And he was happy when he just held her. He wasn't in love with Hermione precisely, but he just felt happy around her. No, love wasn't something Fred was exactly ready for yet.

"I can do that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: This chapter would have been out sooner if it didn't accidentally erase. I shut my computer and it restarted and I had three more lines to do. I am looking for a beta though. If you're interested in betaing for me, let me know. Please review. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This one came to me during a Psychology class. He was explaining about a set of twins he knew, and how they had to be separated for a while because one of them didn't speak. I thought it would be cool to happen to Fred and George. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The characters belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.**_

_**----------------------------**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, George and me wanna fly."

"Fred, you are not one twin. There are two of you (_God help us_) and you are too young."

"Percy flies."

"Percy's nine." Mrs. Weasley reminded the young seven year old.

"But-"

"George, what do you say?" Mrs. Weasley asked the younger of the two twins.

Fred looked towards George and they began to speak gibberish. There were hands signs involved and Mrs. Weasley couldn't figure out what was going on. It had been this way for months on end, almost two years.

Enough was enough. Sure, the twins were close, and yes, they were hard to handle, but the fact that George only talked through Fred was driving the family insane. The poor child didn't talk any more. Not since he had that nightmare two years ago about his twin's death. It was probably emotionally scaring for the kid.

"George wants to go to Zonko's."

Mrs. Weasley finally snapped. She took her twins both by the arms and started to drag them to the fireplace. She was going to put an end to this, even if it took shipping Fred off to a Muggle Military school. She soon found herself in her husband's office.

"Ask George a question." She barked at her husband. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing right behind Mr. Weasley.

"George, have you blown something up again."

George looked over at Fred and used a simple hand sign for his answer. He didn't like to talk in front of Kingsley anyway. "George says he hasn't done anything wrong. He just…"

"Let him answer son."

Once again Fred looked over at George. The younger twin only took a step behind the older one. "He doesn't want to."

Arthur looked over at Molly. "He's seven years old and doesn't talk." She pointed out.

"He talks, he just hasn't spoken something we could understand in over two years." Arthur sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Billius could take him."

"My brother? No, I don't want to. I don't trust him." Molly looked away as Arthur opened his mouth. "Oh, Molly, I know you miss Gideon and Fabian."

"What about Ms. Fig?"

"Next to the Dursley's? I will not have my son roaming around with their son!" Arthur snapped.

"What about me?" Kingsley finally asked. "I personally have grown attached to your family Arthur."

"Where do you live?" Molly asked, afraid that it was going to be like in Africa or something.

"I live in a Muggle neighborhood, next to the Grangers. They have a daughter about a year and half younger than Fred and George." He answered.

"It's settled then." Arthur said.

"I have time off, enough for at least three months, and Fred'll be close enough to you through the Floo network."

Fred knew what was happening. You didn't even have to say it. He grasped onto George's arm. He liked Kingsley, but he did not want to live with the man. He wanted to be with his twin, and nobody was going to separate them. 

It took five minutes to get the twins to separate, and by that time both were crying. Molly almost felt bad for having to separate the two boys, but it was for George's own good. She finally picked up George and took him. This left Fred alone with his father and Kingsley.

"I hate you!" He yelled. "George can't live without me!"

00000

For the next month Fred did nothing but sit around surrounded by papers, quills, empty inkpots and some food. He hardly spoke to Kingsley, and hardly ate. When Kingsley would move around the papers the little seven-year-old boy was working on, he was shocked.

They were plans and drawings. Really good drawings, it was in a different language though (the twins language) and hard to figure out what whatever Fred drew was supposed to do. Occasionally he saw toffee and figured that the boy before him was going to open a joke shop. It was amazing the way the way a seven-year-old twin's mind worked.

Sometimes when Kingsley would come down the next morning, he would find Fred surrounded in strange toys that hadn't been there the night before. Fred was probably hiding them from the older wizard. These toys seemed warned down and were most likely used by Bill, Charlie, and Percy before getting down to the twins.

It was then when Kingsley remembered that his neighbors had a daughter around his age. He had seen her out side playing, well reading. For a six year old, her reading skills were amazing. She was reading adult type books, but of course they were all knowledge filled. He figured that if he brought this child over she could get Fred to be more sociable before he had to go home tomorrow (they were going to run a test to see if Fred and George could talk separately now).

This brown haired bushy little girl walked into the house with her hands behind her back, and her eyes cast downward. She had never been inside of Kingsley house before and she was surprised to see a boy sitting on the couch surrounded by all sorts of paper, parchment she finally recognized.

"Hello," she stated quietly. "You're staying with Mr. Shacklebolt aren't you?" She refused to look into Fred's eyes or at Fred at all.

"Yah, so. Kingsley is nice, but he took me away from my twin," answered Fred rather coldly.

This caused the girl to look up at Fred. "You've got a twin?" Her voice was still quiet, almost like she didn't want to be there.

"George, I'm Fred." He smiled at her, causing her to blush.

She finally looked up and returned the smile, suddenly coming out of her shy stage. "Hermione, it's so cool to meet you."

"How old are you?"

"Turned six today!" She exclaimed. "Mum and Dad are throwing me a party."

"I'm seven and was born on April Fools Day. Mum thought it was a joke she had twin, well that's what Bill said."

"Who's Bill?"

"My oldest brother. There are seven in my family. Me and George are in the middle." He answered.

"I want you to come."

"To what?"

"My party."

"You just met me."

"I like your red hair." Hermione answered truthfully.

Fred tried to flatten his red hair, his ears turning red slightly. "My brothers and sister have the same Weasley red." He rolled his eyes like it was no big deal.

"Whatcha doing?"

Fred looked up from his drawing. "Why do you care Bushy?"

"I'm not Bushy, Red."

Fred stuck out his tongue. This caused Hermione to get mad. There was a strong wind gust (no open windows) and it blew his papers everywhere. "What did you do?"

Hermione looked like she was going to cry. She reached for the papers. "I'm sorry. Don't tell Mum, she doesn't like it when that happens. She yells at me whenever I do something like make something float," She rushed.

"That's magic!" Fred squealed, and for the first time in a month climbed off the couch. "I'm Fred Gideon Weasley. Those papers are my ideas for the joke shop that I want to open." He held out hand for Hermione to shake.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," She giggled shaking his hand. "Do you wanna play?"

"Play what?"

"Witches and Wizards. Mum and Dad say that they don't exist and none of my other friends wanna play," she whispered. "But I know Mr. Shacklebolt is one."

"Well, there are such things as magic and wizards. My brothers go to a magic school." Fred smiled.

"Like Merlin! I've read all about him."

"Muggle stories only cover about one-third of what Merlin truly did," He said.

"What are Muggles?"

"Nonmagic people." Fred began to dig around in his bag for something. Like he was looking for something.

"Oh."

"I'll make you a trade. If you can get me a muggle story, preferably not about Merlin, I'll give you this book." He held it up high so she could see it, Hogwarts, A History. "It's a brand new book. I don't need it yet. And when I do, I'll just get my brothers. Charlie got it to me for last Christmas." He pulled out a quill and ink and began to scribble in the book.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home tomorrow, Mum and Dad thought it would be great to see how me and George react after a month. I don't know if I'm coming back or not." Fred said, still scribbling stuff. "I want you to remember me."

Hermione smiled and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She ran all the way up to her room and grabbed her newest book before running back to Fred. She didn't like the book, and she thought Fred would enjoy it. It was one of the many stories she had, but she really hated the story of Snow White. She quickly wrote him a short little message inside the front cover.

Fred handed over his book to Hermione, smiling as he did so. She handed over her book. She smiled as he studied the pure white cover. It was special to her because she had never given up a birthday gift before.

He smiled as his fingers ran over the cover. It seemed to sparkle and he gave the girl a hug. He knew that it would probably be the only time that he could give her a hug. She was just a Muggle, but she deserved some knowledge of the Wizarding World.

00000000

Eleven years later-

Hermione laid in Fred's arms, her body curled up next to him. She was finally happy, safe, and warm. But with the war going on she couldn't stay long. She couldn't leave Harry alone and she sneak away long enough to be with Fred. She snuggled deeper into his embrace. It was then when she noticed a bright white cover, one she recognized from so long ago. She wrapped her body with the sheets and reached out for it, picking it up, her fingers gracing the cover.

"'Mione?" Fred questioned.

"Where didja get this?" Hermione demanded, outraged that her boyfriend would steal something from her first friend, which she was sad to forget his name and what he looked like.

Fred chuckled as he took the book from her. He opened the book to the cover. "You silly," he answered kissing her nose. "_Red, thanks for becoming my friend. I really wanted one. You made my b-day special. Thank you-luv 'Mione Granger_." He looked at his girlfriend. "It comes with me where ever I go. And you wrote really well for a six year old."

Hermione blushed and curled up next to her boyfriend. "Fred, I still have that book."

"I know, when I first saw it when I was thirteen, I couldn't believe that you were a witch." He laughed. "Do you have it with you?"

"Yes." She pulled it out. The cover was torn, ripped at corners and the pages were bent. Needless to say it looked more like a Weasley book now, than it did when Hermione first received it. "I haven't read the inscription yet."

"But you read the book?"

"Yeah."

Fred took the book from her and opened it. "_Bushy. The month here was horrible. I want you to know that. I missed George so much, but when you walked in that door I smiled for once in a whole month. It was great! I probably will never laugh that much again._" He started to chuckle at his seven-year-old self before continuing to read it. "_I want you to know that no matter what anyone else says you are always going to be great, even if you do believe in witches and wizards. You should learn to have fun, and when I'm older I'm going to find you Bushy and you can come see mine and George's joke shop. Thanks for everything. –Fredrick Gideon Weasley._"

Hermione smiled and took the book away from Fred. "You haven't called me bushy in years."

Fred kissed her. "You're not bushy any more," he stated, his hand entangling it in Hermione's hair. "You're a beautiful young woman. And I'm proud to call you mine."

Hermione smiled and ran her index finger down his bare chest. "Fredrick Weasley, you went to Hogwarts just like your older brothers, dropped out and opened a joke shop. Just like you always dreamed of." She placed a light kiss on his lips. "What more can Red want with his life?"

"Bushy," he replied.

"After this war, when everything is done, and all causalities are put aside, forgotten about," Hermione said softly. "Will you marry me?"

Fred chuckled laying Hermione down on her back. "You know the boy is supposed to ask that."

"I know," replied Hermione blushing.

The older of the two Weasley twins smiled and put his hands on either side of her head. He leaned down slightly, squishing Hermione only slightly. He was happy that she had chosen him instead of Ron to be in her arms. After a moment of silence he pulled out a ring from the drawer next to them, he placed it on her left hand and gave her yet another smile.

"I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: This is one of the many scenes I'm going to do, besides focusing on Kianna's relationship with her mother. I like the way the ending turned out. It was pleasant. This is right before Hermione and Fred get into a huge fight and break up before the final battle. I'll be sure to do that scene too! Please review. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm opened to suggestions for pranks that Kianna can pull at her time during Hogwarts. Enjoy the chapter. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters; except for Kianna belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kianna stared at the castle before her. She had heard Teddy tell many tales about, plus her father's legend was up there. It was rumored that there was also a huge graveyard part of Hogwarts grounds now. In front of it was a huge memorial stone with all the names of people lost (as well as Neville's parent's names for they were as good as lost.). In the back was supposed to be Dumbledore's grave.

Kianna sighed, the trip to Hogwarts was a pleasant one she had sat with Teddy and they had talked about what was going to happen while they were there. Teddy kept telling her that she had nothing to worry about because she was sure to be a great student. Kianna knew this due to the fact her mother was top in her class and her father was number one prankster in Hogwarts.

She was determined to be sorted into Gryffindor. It was where her parents (both George and Katie) had been placed into, and also where every Weasley was sorted into. She would be devastated if she weren't sorted into Gryffindor, she would also be the first Weasley not sorted into Gryffindor.

She sighed, as she was lead up to the castle, her feet seemed to move on their own. She heard gasps and oohs as they entered the main hall. It wasn't like she wasn't surprised herself, but it had a haunting pleasure to it. Like she belonged her instead of at home with her twin monsters. It probably didn't help that Kianna had read up on the history of the castle before hand.

"Greetings Ickle first years," a familiar voice stated. Kianna smiled. She had heard this voice only once before and she knew that it belonged to the most important person in her life, besides George. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When you step through these doors you will be starting the best seven years of your life. You will also be…"

"Uncle Fred!" Kianna called out.

"Well, well, well, isn't it little Kia Weasley, here at Hogwarts at last. I can see the trouble you're going to cause now," Fred chuckled. "I hope you enjoy your seven years here." He winked at Kianna before floating through doors.

"You know him?"

"Don't you?" Kianna asked. The girl standing next to here had dark hair, but her silver eyes stood out the most. She was gorgeous. She stood about an inch above Kianna, and her hair laid completely flat.

"He's one of the legendary Weasleys. The other one is George, they started the triple W," She continued on.

"I know. My father is George," Kianna stated, she then held out her hand. "Kianna Lynn Rose Weasley, but everyone calls me Kia."

"Cool. I'm Nilana Hedwig Black. No relation to Sirius Black," She introduced. "I'm rarely called Nia though."

"Nia, I like that pretty original."

"I'm hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Why Ravenclaw?"

"Because of my mum, Luna Lovegood. So what house do you hope to be in?"

"All Weasleys have been sorted into Gryffindor."

"Talk about pressure."

"I'm not worried. Both my parents were sorted into Gryffindor," Kianna stated. _When I say parents I think of Hermione and Fred, not George and Katie._ She couldn't tell this new girl that she was the daughter of the Hermione Granger, the female part of the Golden Trio.

"That's really cool."

"I'm also the second female Weasley."

"Who's the first?"

"Aunt Ginny."

"Sweet. Are there any more?"

"My younger cousin Victoire. She comes up next year. And my younger twin brothers, Fred and Gideon come up the next year," Kianna explained.

"That's actually kinda cool."

"So how about you?"

The two of them talked for about ten minutes getting to know each other. Nia was an only child and her mother was in charge of the Quibbler since her grandfather died two months previous. Nia wasn't as believing in magical creatures as her mother was. Which was good. They quieted down when the Sorting Hat was brought out.

_Stare at me in disbelief _

_And I'll let you know some relief._

_There are four houses yet still _

_You'll be sorted each fairly and justly _

_But not without the thought and your will_

_Slytherin is the slyest, and if you're feeling cunning._

_That's the house I'll send you running._

_If it's intellect that you crave, _

_Then Ravenclaw you're sure to stay. _

_Hufflepuff is sure the best,_

_But not if you desire a little rest_

_Gryffindor is for the brave _

_And the one mostly everyone craves. _

_Each house all their own,_

_And each one isn't prone._

_To the hate, the fear_

_We all share a single tear._

_If you sit here and listen to me _

_I'll tell you where you ought to be_

Kianna didn't know whether to clap or start to laugh. She sighed as the names came forward. Names she had heard her father and uncles tell her about. She was shocked to find out that everyone had kids here; she was just the first Weasley coming through.

"Abbot, Ellen."

_Hufflepuff!_

"Alder, Collin."

_Slytherin! _

"Black, Nilana."

_A Black? Surprising, you would do well in Slytherin where the Blacks were great. But if you insist, Gryffindor! _

Needless to say the Gryffindor table went nuts. Not because they had Nia, but because they had gotten their first first year. And last year their numbers had been down to compared to the other houses. Kianna prayed that when her name came up she wouldn't be put into Ravenclaw like her mother almost was.

"Creevy, Daniel."

_Gryffindor! _Again the Gryffindor table went nuts. They were up by two.

"Chandler, Chelsy."

_Ravenclaw! _

Kianna held her breath in as they passed through the Ds, Es, Fs, Gs, Hs, Is and finally came to the Js. She tilted her head up when she heard a certain name.

"Jordan, James."

A boy with black hair came walking up. Actually Kianna decided that the correct term was strutting up. He turned around and his eyes fell directly on Kianna. He winked at her causing Kianna to blush.

_Gryffindor! _

"Jordan, Ian."

_Gryffindor! _

The twins gave each other a high five as they walked back towards the Gryffindor Table. Kianna let out a sigh and wondered if her father and uncle were like that. She looked up at the teacher's table and saw him floating there. She smiled at him, and he gave her a thumb's up. She knew that it didn't matter what house she was apart of, he was going to be proud of her no matter.

She didn't really listen to the rest of the names being called out; she was waiting for her name to be called. She was nervous. What would people think when her name was called out? Would they go out and gasp like they did with her uncle, Harry Potter? Or would it be moans and groans? She would have to live up to the name of her father and his brother, twin brother. She was ready to face it all, plus Teddy was already here and willing to help her along the way no matter what. The next moments seemed to pass by slowly, Kianna started to pay attention around the middle of the Ms, or it was possible that it was the end of the Ms.

"Muir, Charissa."

_Ravenclaw! _

Kianna smiled and clapped along side the rest of the students. Gryffindor was gaining a lot of students this year or so it seemed. Though it was right up there with Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw had only gained a few, like five or six. It was strange.

"Nielson, Cassandra."

This eleven year old with long gorgeous brown hair nearly skipped up to the stool. She sat down on it and listened to the hat that was going on. Of course mind you that everyone could hear what was going on with her too.

_Bravery, courage, smarts, wits. I've never seen someone so tough to sort since Harry Potter himself. To Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I've seen many of you struggle in Gryffindor, but at the same time you've struggled to be… Ravenclaw huh? Ravenclaw it is then. RAVENCLAW!_

Kianna began to twiddle her thumbs. George hadn't warned her about the sorting ceremony being so long. It was also very boring, how could people sit here year after year and listen to, she was sure that the students were different, but was the song always different? Kianna highly doubted it.

"Weasley, Kianna."

Fred sat up next to Neville's head. She was the first Weasley since Ginny's sorting ceremony twenty-seven years ago. "Do you know her?"

"My niece, I'll have to explain it to you later." Fred said, he was distracted and Neville could tell that there was more to this story than he was letting on.

"I'll hold you to your word."

Kianna sat down, the sweat was almost visible, and she felt the soft fabric of the hat sit on her head. She gulped and when she heard a little voice inside her head. It kept chanting Ravenclaw. It sounded much like her.

_You're a Weasley yet you've got the quality of several qualities of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Normally I would put you with the others in Ravenclaw and Slytherin but you…_

_**I want to be in Gryffindor. My parents were in there. Both Hermione and Fred along with George and Katie. **_

_But you're going to do really good with Ravenclaw, even Slytherin with the lies that you have. _

_**I want Gryffindor! I would die if I weren't in Gryffindor. **_

The sorting hat seemed to smile at it. She was determined to continue on with the legacy of the Weasleys. _Gryffindor! _

Kianna smiled and hopped off and jumped to the Gryffindor table. She was personally happy that she was part of the Gryffindor team. She would be able to cause trouble, just like her father. She looked over towards Fred for a reaction from her father. 

He floated over and smiled. "I want to be the first Weasley to tell you congratulation Kia. I'm proud of you so much. Now go introduce to yourself that set of twins. They are related to my good friend Lee Jordan."

"Of course, hey."

"What?"

"You are going to treat me to a special thing with your pranks right?"

"Of course I am. You're going to learn from the best," He smiled. "Now go introduce yourself."

"Of course." She walked over to the table and sat down next to Teddy.

"That's cool that you're part of the Gryffindor, last year we only got like three or four members."

"This year we got a lot right?"

"Betta believe it." Teddy turned to his friend next to him and started to talk about how the holidays went.

"So,"

"You're a Weasley?"

"That's pretty cool."

"Our father was best friends,"

"With the Weasleys."

"Came over every,"

"Chance he got."

"Even worked at,"

"The triple W,"

"For a while."

"James Jordan. You probably know my father. Lee Jordan," James introduced.

"Kianna Lynn Rose Weasley."

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Introduce yourself," James started.

"With your full name," his twin finished. "I'm Ian Jordan by the way."

"Do you two always finish each other's sentences?" Kianna questioned back.

"Touché."

Kianna smiled as she took in the two boys before her. James and Ian were both of darker complexions but now quite like their father, more like a tanned white person. James' eyes were a perfect shade of hazel while his brothers was a little bit on the darker side. If you didn't look into their eyes deeply you wouldn't be able to tell a difference.

"Twins right?" She questioned, looking down at her filled plate.

"Yeah."

"How did you know?"

"That's rather annoying."

"Sorry," Ian started.

"We can't help it."

"It's natural to us."

"Dad says it's how,"

"The Weasley twins,"

"Used to talk,"

"Well, before Fred died."

Kianna smiled. "I have two twin brothers who do that."

"Twin brothers?"

"So you're used to twins?"

"Yeah, they cause just as much trouble as I do, but I'm looking for partners in crime to teach Weasley secrets to," Kianna stated, looking at her nails. Sure she had half of the Weasley secrets to learn, but if these two would agree she could learn more about her father from Lee's half. "But unfortunately the only one who seems remotely interested in Nilana Black."

"Ooh, not her." James moaned.

"She's a know-it-all." Ian stated.

"Yeah, well it looks like I'm going to have some competition then. I've been reading books like Quidditch Through the Ages and Hogwarts, a History since I was five." She stated pulling out one of her favorite books. "I know about every technique in this book, and I'm planning to try out for a beater when I'm old enough."

"Well, with Woods older daughter and you having one of the Quidditch legends for a father, the other one being dead…"

"Do you wanna know a secret?"

"What? You just met us," Ian stated.

Kianna smirked. A smirk that could put Fred Weasley to shame, it represented a know it all smirk as well. "It's simple my dear twins, my father told Lee and his brother about it."

"C'mon Kia, just tell us already," James pushed on.

"We're dying to know."

Again she smirked and motioned for the twins to lean forward. When they were close enough to hear without anyone else hearing she told them. "George Weasley isn't my father."

Fred smirked as he floated under the table. He knew she was going to trust those twins. He would have to try to get Lee down here to tell him that their children already made friends. He could already hear the wedding bells ringing.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Who is then?" James asked with greater interest than his brother.

"Hermione Granger is my mum and Fred Weasley is my true dad." Kianna announced. "But you can't tell anyone, you have to keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

For the first time the twins replied on their own. As Ian or James, not both of them like the considered themselves to be from time to time. The smiled too when they replied so Kianna knew she could trust her future partners in crime.

"I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: This chapter turned out well. I also know a Charissa and Cassandra, aka Cassy. Both took a sorting hat quiz, so they were added into there. Cassy also helped me to design James and what he looks like. While Charissa helped me with Ian, they get two virtual cookies and credit. Thanks guys. Anyway, please review. I enjoy getting reviews. Thanks. ZutaraFWHG4eva **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry, I've been really slacking off. I should update sooner. But I've been lazy. I've also been working on homework, and a challenged called A Sugar Quill too many. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he and the characters belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. **_

_**-----------**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kianna walked along the halls. She was waiting for someone unexpected to come up. She wouldn't dare try to test her knew pranks on her twins. Neither pair. She was above that. But little un-expecting first years, and above? Well that was different story.

Jordan and Ian had promised that they would cover for her if she were to skip History of Magic. Not that it mattered. Professor Binns never noticed anyway. She just needed to see if anything was going right with her experimenting with joke products. Her dad (George) was always good in charms. Now that she was the top student in potions, she could put a little bit more effort into their potion making lines.

She sighed she noticed that the first years were changing classes, but at the same time so were the third years. Enough of the third years knew her and how good, well not good, she was at pranking. She didn't have the skills. Even though she learned everything from Fred, she still couldn't get the sneaking around part good. Kianna's footsteps were too loud, her breathing too heavy, and her hand wasn't steady enough.

Kianna took a deep breath and walked into the great hall. It was lunch and her cousin would be having a drink or something to eat, at least before heading off to the library. So she casually walked up to the Gryffindor table and held her hand very steady. Or at least tried to, her hand was shaking too much to really register that she was putting it in the wrong cup. She kept looking over her shoulder, looking for Filch.

Victoire walked up and smiled at her older cousin and said, her voice had a slight French accident (for Bill and Fleur had lived in France for a few years after the war), "Kia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I figured I wanted something to drink." It was then Teddy took the cup that had the potion in it. "No don't drink that!" Kia blurted. She nearly dived at her family friend, and this caused the goblet to spill out of his hands all over her clothing items. It had to be the worse day ever. She looked down at the drink all over her white blouse. Why she had to forget the vest today was beyond her.

It stained, but at the same time it burned. It was supposed to be a new and improve formula of the Canary Creams, except at the same time it was a sleeping potion, so when you dipped the fingers in it or drank it, you fell asleep then became a canary, or you became a canary if the fingers ran came in contact with it. She could see the feathers begin to sprout from her stomach (where the potion had landed) and she could also feel feathers begin to come out from her back.

A roar of laughter filled the Great Hall as she took off running. She ran straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and locked the door. She refused to see anyone, not now. She was a disgrace to her family. Kianna sat on the floor holding her knees weeping.

---------000000000000----------

There was thunder, lightning, and a lot of rain. She could hear the shadows; see the shadows on the walls, the floors, surrounding her. Kianna couldn't handle the haunting of the dreams. They were laughing and pointing, making fun of the fact that Kianna couldn't take it any more. She ran, she wasn't even awake when she ran.

She sprinted down the corridors, unaware of everyone around her. Past Filch, past McGonagall, through numerous amounts of ghosts, and past Neville all the way down to the walls. It over looked the cliff of the Black Lake. She couldn't take the laughing any more. She couldn't even hear the voices calling her.

"Kianna Lynn Rose Weasley!"

She didn't hear the voice. She couldn't, she didn't want to either. Kianna stood up on the cement wall and held out her arms. She hoped that her death would be quick and painless, just like her fathers. Kianna didn't even know what she was thinking, all that she knew was she wanted to get out of this world. Go somewhere else. She didn't want to be at Hogwarts any more.

It was then two strong pairs of hands grabbed her pulling her off the wall. She was pulled into an equally strong pair of arms. They held her down and refused to let go. They wouldn't let go. Their voices were soft and calming, but it did not stop the tears from coming down.

"Kia,"

"You worry us."

She knew those voices. She knew where she was; she knew that they wouldn't let her go. She knew the twins, they were her twins, and they were concerned about her. Well, actually it was her second set of twins.

"You shouldn't be running,"

"Late at night. You could be,"

"Seriously hurt."

It was then Kianna began to cry. She couldn't live up to her fathers' expectations. She couldn't live up to anything, nothing her mothers' said was right. Kianna wasn't like Fred or George Weasley, she couldn't live up to their legends or their heroics nothing! She wasn't a Katie Bell or a Hermione Granger either. Her smarts weren't well designed, she wasn't the best at Quidditch, and she was a failure.

"Let it go,"

"It's easier for tears to come out."

"If you relax then things will be easier,"

"We're right here Kia."

Kianna couldn't even tell the twins apart nor did she correct them about finishing each other's sentences. She heard more voices and the warmth from the twins were gone. It was replaced with a different set of arms. A stronger one, one of an adults.

"Oh Kia, I'm here now. It's alright." It was George. Her father, adoptive father, she corrected herself.

"I can't do it. I can't live up to you and Fred."

George looked up at the twins. "Do you two mind? I need to talk to her about Fred."

Ian and James looked at each before answering. "We know,"

"She told us."

"Last year."

"At the beginning."

"We've been keeping it a secret."

"Fred and us became close," James stated.

George shrugged and held his daughter closer. "James you and Ian saved my daughter."

James blushed slightly. "Actually, it was Ian mostly. He was a light sleeper when Fred came in and woke him. It took a spell to wake me up."

"Why would she do this?" George questioned.

"Because, of the incident in the Great Hall at lunch," Ian replied.

"It was something small, she slipped Victoire a Canary sleep potion and Teddy drank it. Well, everyone knows that Kia fancies Teddy so she saved him, and got it all over herself," James started to explain.

"We were only told by Fred, who was told by Moaning Myrtle that she had been in the bathroom all day that she couldn't live up to your guys legend," Ian continued.

George looked down at his daughter who was now shivering. The rain was pounding down on the four of them. He held his daughter closer. "Oh Kia, it's alright. I want you to be yourself, not live up to me or your father."

Kianna let out a sniff. "I don't want to disappoint you or Dad."

"You've made it to your second year, you're the top of class. You can never disappoint me or your father."

"I want to be a prankster, I want to cause trouble, but at the same time I want to be your smart girl," George smiled. She wanted to be something both her parents could be proud of.

George held her tighter and picked her up. "I want you to be Kianna Lynn Rose Weasley, not Kianna Lynn Rose Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, or Kianna Lynn Rose Fredrick Gideon Weasley. You are different person from your family, from me and Katie." He placed his head on hers.

She sniffed and clung tighter to her father. James and Ian sat down and took her hand and rubbed her back in another. Together the four of them were getting soaked in the rain. But it was a sight to see. A beautiful sight to see, Neville tapped George on the shoulder, and it was then when he realized that all three of them were asleep.

"Well, Professor Longbottom, would you like to help me out?"

Neville picked up Ian while George managed to pick up James. "It's so much easier when you've only got one right?"

"Yeah, can you keep an eye on her Neville?" George asked. "I can't leave Katie alone with the twins much longer. It's harder on them sometimes."

Neville nodded as they walked back towards the castle. They were going to put the three of them in their own beds. "I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I'm horrible with pranks and such. So it was going to be one gone wrong until I can think of my own. I have the next chapter written up, it's a Christmas one, and then I'm probably going to do a couple Hermione/Fred moments. Anyway, please review. Hope to see a review. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So I have the next chapter done. This is during Kianna's third year… well you'll be able to tell. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Hope to see reviews. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters that are unrecognizable are mine though, and of course they belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.**_

_**------**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry held the map in his hand; okay so maybe it wasn't the map itself. It was in a box that was wrapped with a blue ribbon. He decided it would be a special gift to George's daughter. It was the map that Fred and George had given him so many years ago. But each Marauder was long gone and Fred had joined them, along with Fabian and Gideon. But as the Boy-Who-Lived looked down at this girl, this thirteen-year-old girl who resembled George he couldn't help but wonder where she got a smirk like Fred's. Harry knew that he was a ghost up at Hogwarts, but he didn't know that she inherited his smirk.

At a brilliant age of thirteen, Kianna was the top of class. She was excellent in Potions and Charms, but also really excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was strange to admit that Kianna could be the next Harry Potter in Defense Against the Dark Arts. On the opposite hand, she was also the biggest troublemaker in all of Hogwarts. She had definitely surpassed Sirius and James and almost more than the Weasley twins combined.

Strangely Kianna spent a ton of time at Fred's grave. Most people couldn't figure out why she went there all the time, with or without Teddy. But when she did go with Teddy it was obvious it was just to pass the time, it gave her something to do while he "talked" with his parents, who were a few rows up, closer to Dumbledore's grave. But she always had to be dragged away from the grave by Teddy, which just made people wonder.

Harry honestly wished to give the Marauder's Map to Teddy. It really belonged to yet another child of the Marauders, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Something told him deep inside that it needed to go to Kianna, and that she would return it to the Marauder's family line some day. But right now George's daughter was in more need of it than Teddy. It's not like Teddy didn't know all the passages anyway, Kianna told Harry that neither Teddy nor George had told her about the passages.

It was Christmas at the Burrow and everyone was there. Well, almost everyone. Percy was with his girlfriend's family and Charlie couldn't make it, work in Romania didn't allow him to leave at such time, both would be back for the New Year though. That was all right with Mrs. Weasley, she was happy to have the house full again.

Fleur and Bill had come with little Victoire (now twelve), and Fleur was expecting yet another child. George and Katie had brought their strange little family of troublemakers; the twins Fred and Gideon were now both eleven old enough to start Hogwarts and were trying to help their older sister, Kianna, cause trouble. Between the four of them, (Victoire included) they were a handful for teachers sometimes.

Ron and Hermione actually denied Christmas with Hermione's parents to give their children, Hugo (two years old) and Rose (five years old) a magical Christmas compared to the Muggle Christmas they had spent for the last two years. It gave them time to cause trouble with their cousins. For some unknown reason Rose looked up to Kianna, probably because they had the same name (Kianna Lynn Rose, Rose Lynn Weasley)

Then there was Harry and his band of troublemakers, well sort of. Ginny was happy that Lily and Albus Severus were somewhat calm. Well, at least until Albus got involved with his older brother, James, then all hell broke loose. James was a rambunctious seven year old with a hidden agenda, probably that he got from his older cousins and Teddy (who came over to the house at least six times a week a summer). Sometimes Ginny wondered whether or not she wanted to separate James from their five year old son and two year old daughter.

Needless to say with a house full of Weasleys (and Potters) it was quite a Christmas party. There were presents being played with, new brooms being tried out, and of course the ever-popular cursed tree to sing horribly off key any time someone passed it (thanks to Kianna, Fred, and Gideon). Mrs. Weasley was just happy she could spoil her grandchildren with food and said that the school wasn't feeding them enough.

It was late in the evening and the presents that hadn't been open were finally being exchanged. This was a chance for Harry to pull off his niece to the side and give her a very special present. He held a firm hand on her shoulder as they walked out into the hall, the sounds of happy Weasley grandchildren behind them.

"Happy Christmas Kia," he said, handing her the blue box he had been holding all night.

"Uncle Harry, you've already given me two presents. You and Aunt Ginny gave me that awesome book on Quidditch and of course a new beater's bat," Kianna reminded him. She couldn't wait to show James and Ian the beater's bat. It was a professional level one, thanks to Ginny's Quidditch skills with the Hollyhead Harpies.

"No," Harry whispered. "This is a special gift, not even Teddy knows that I'm giving you."

She shrugged and took the box. If it was something that Teddy didn't know about it was bound to be special. Her uncle practically told the boy everything. She threw the lid to the side, her dark blue eyes widening. "Uncle Harry!" She squealed, almost in a scolding tone. "This isn't mine, it should be…"

"Yours, I got it from your father and Uncle Fred during my third year," Harry explained. _Right, Uncle Fred. Harry doesn't know, _Kianna thought. "It is time it is returned to the Weasley side."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Your need is great than mine." Harry chuckled at his wording. He then took out his wand and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Kianna stared in awe. She couldn't help it; the words appearing across the page were painted gently and beautifully. It was clearly an advance type of magic. The wording Harry had seen many times before appeared across it:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present: The Marauder's Map. _

Kianna's eyes traveled all around the map. She was surprised how many students actually stayed at Hogwarts for the Holidays, which made her feel lucky. "Is this really…"

"Neville Longbottom? Yes, it shows every person of every day, the map never lies. Never Kia, you must remember that," Harry explained.

"This is amazing. It's so cool, thank you!" Kianna squealed in a whisper.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Harry sighed. "I owe them so much."

Kianna smiled holding it closer to her. "Thank you so much," she stated again.

"Right," said Harry. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it or anyone can read it," He warned. "Just tape it again and say _Mischief Managed_! And it'll go blank."

Kianna let out another squeal and hugged her uncle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Harry smiled returning the hug. "But you must promise me one thing. You won't show Teddy that map," Harry told her sternly.

"I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Sorry for lack of updates, I've been working on a combined fic with Kayko15 and I've been busy with school. So I hope you guys review. And of course go check out Marriage Laws 6 point 9. It's a great fic written by K15 and it's a Fred/Hermione as well. Enjoy your day and please review. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been quite busy, and suffering from writer's block. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; he belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. **_

_**------------------------**_**----------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------

Kianna stood in front of a bubbling cauldron. She smiled at the result; she knew what was going to happen if she fed her experiment to her friends. But it was worth it. This is the ninth time, and they were fighting once again. She could hear their yelling down the hall. It was Potions, and it was only slightly after. She had convinced Professor Finnegan to allow her to come in early, and stay during her lunch period, that way she could find out what in the world was going with her friends.

Nine times out of ten, they were arguing about her study habits. If not then it was the fact she was able to join the Quidditch team at such a young age. It didn't help that the team captain was the daughter of her father's team. Oliver Wood had married Alicia Spinnet, which was almost expected.

Their daughter, Alexandria, was everything that her parents ever wanted. And they were proud that she had been Quidditch Captain for the past four years. She has been the only known captain to be named captain since her fourth year. She wasn't a disgrace to her parents either, not that Kianna was horrible, in fact. Katie and George were constantly telling her how proud they were of her.

"What type of potion is it?" Seamus questioned.

"Well, Professor, it's one that my father had rejected because he couldn't get the formula just right." Kianna stated. "It's actually quite a simple formula, I'm surprised that Uncle Fred didn't get it, especially since he was supposed to be one good at potions."

"What is it?"

"Well, I call it a love today potion, because that's exactly what it's supposed to do." Kianna stated. "It's supposed to make you love today. I've already tested it on my younger twins."

Seamus nodded. "What's in it?"

"Well, I have this black rose that has been soaking in Amortentia and Felix Felicis potions for two days. And that's the key ingredient. The rest is just random things that are found in common potions."

"But the Amortentia is highly illegal."

"As a love potion yes, but I've already contacted the Ministry and done some research and there is no rule saying that Amortentia is illegal as a key ingredient as a potion." She explained. "Anyway, it's not making people fall in love. The side affects are quite good actually, you compliment everyone and love everything, especially this rain we've been having lately, plus there's another side affect."

Seamus shook his head. "I don't see how you are your parent's child. Hermione was better at this type of stuff than Katie and George. Fred was the main master in potions, I can remember Snape complaining about everything they did."

"But I learned a lot from Aunt Hermione," Kianna smiled. _You and the rest of the teachers here are idiots. It's obvious whose child I really am. You are just too blind to see it. _"Anyway, I must be going. My friends are expecting me. Remember Professor to love today." She teased, after scooping her potion into a vial.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kianna held it in her hand shaking it along her trot to the Great Hall. Again she found Nilana arguing with the twins. She thought that was going to happen. Jordan and Ian honestly looked like they were going to stick a Canary Cream in her drink.

"You're corrupting her!" Nia yelled. "She would of never tried out for the Quidditch team, she needs to focus on her studies. The O.W.Ls are coming up!"

"In a year!" Ian yelled.

"If we hadn't pushed her to join the Quidditch team then we would have lost the last two years the cup." James yelled.

"Why can't you see that she needs…"

"You're insufferable know-it-all!"

Kianna sat down and began to eat. They hadn't even noticed that the young Weasley had entered the Great Hall. "She needs to focus on her studies! She wouldn't be sneaking out…"

"Do you have any idea who her parents are?" James barked.

Ian laughed; it was a cruel cold laugh. Kianna was surprised that the younger Jordan twin was able to laugh like that. "She's already at the top of the class. Let the girl…"

"Good morning guys." Kianna said sweetly. She smiled as she leaned over the twins' cups to grab a muffin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," came the reply from the trio.

"That's good to hear. I'm actually excited for potions today. Nia have you finished your essay? The professor is going to be so proud." She continued, reaching over to grab an apple from next to Nia. "Well, I have a meeting with Professor Hagrid. Dad wanted me to talk with him. I'll see you guys in Transfiguration. Remember Love Today!"

The arguing Trio looked at the fleeting girl like she had gone insane. Maybe all this sneaking out at night had caused her to lose her head. Together the three of them took a drink out of their goblets.

Slamming their drinks down they picked up right where they left off. "I swear you two are the…" Nia paused. Her eyes suddenly flooded with happiness. "Best pranksters in the school."

"Oh Nia, you're so modest." James stated. "My study skills can't even be compared to yours."

"It's such a beautiful day brother, it's perfect. I just love today!" Ian answered, his arms wide.

James, Nia, and Ian all looked at each other. It was clear who did this to them. "Kianna!" They shouted. They realized that they had become one of the many receivers of her pranks. When they looked up they saw their _favorite _red head turn the corner. "Ah, c'mon Kianna!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they found Kianna she was speaking to Charissa and Cassi. The trio had already compliment Umbridge on her teaching and told Peeves how much they respected him. They had told the rest of Hogwarts how great the weather was, and even much more they thought Snape was an excellent teacher. It was clear that, by rumors and such, Snape was not a good teacher.

"Hello Charissa. Beautiful day isn't it?" Ian asked. "I think it's a very beautiful day."

"It's raining," Cassi pointed out. "You do know that right?"

James smiled. "Kianna your genius is amazing," he complimented.

Whatever you slipped into our drink was a stroke of pure brilliance," Nia stated.

"We'll talk to you during Arthimacy Kianna," Charissa and Cassi walked off after that. Both thought that the Jordan twins were acting strangely, well, more strange than usual.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Kianna asked, feigning innocents.

"You're acting skills are awesome. I love them!" Ian smiled.

Kianna laughed. She pulled out a vial from her bag. "My stroke of true genius allowed me to slip you three a Love Today potion. Nice compliments by the way. It gives rumors a whole new meaning in this school." She smiled.

"Impressive." Nianna stated, truly meaning it all the while, her silver blue eyes staring at the orange content. "Truly perfect."

"Yeah, the best part is you guys are truthful to certain people. Meaning you can't lie to me, or the person you like. And you shoot out compliments every time you talk to someone, whether you mean it or not," Kianna explained, "At least that's what's happened so far."

"How did you test it before?" James questioned, "Because only your brilliance can think of something like that."

"On Fred and Gideon, they wanted to try it out," she explained, "By the end of the day Gideon had told Kimberly that he fancied her. Fred on the other hand feigned insanity and climbed up a tree to avoid his girl."

James and Ian gulped. Nianna sighed shaking her head. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

"What's in it?"

"Can't tell you," muttered Kianna. "So remember guys love today." Without so much of another word she walked off to her class.

James bit his lip and ran off. Maybe he would take a leaf out of her little brother's book and climb a tree. Ian could take notes and help out with studying in most of his classes. He couldn't tell her. It was going to be the death of him. Without saying anything, he spun around and with a swish of his cloak broke off into a run.

"Loving brother!" Ian called after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat up in a tree. He could see most of the school as they hurried off to their classes. He hated this; he hated talking to others and telling them false truths. It made him upset that his best friend would do such an awful thing to him. The only thing James felt safe doing was reading his book, Quidditch through the Ages.

"Hey sexy, what's wrong?" Kianna questioned, walking up to the base of the tree.

"Nothing, I absolutely love today." It was half the truth; he just quit talking before the rest of it came out.

Kianna climbed up to the branch he was on and straddled it. She sighed her legs swinging back and forth. "I've missed you today."

James shook his head. This caused the female to smirk. She knew something he didn't, and it was bothering him.

"The reason that I did this was because you two are always fighting with Nia. Especially over me," Kianna answered. "You must realize that I'm both a prankster and a bookworm, I mean look at my parents."

"I do, I see that clearly."

"Then why can't I do both? Why do I have to be the star Quidditch player only? Why do I have to be the heiress to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? I want to build a name that doesn't have the last name Weasley included in it." Kianna sighed, blowing a piece of her red hair out of her face. It was still slightly bushy, but not as bad as when he first met her.

There was a moment of silence before she continued on. "I want to be studious, but I want to have fun too. Mum realized it too late, other wise I think she would have been with Dad a whole lot sooner." James finally looked up into her deep blue eyes.

There was another moment of silence between them. Kianna summoned up her bag. She pulled out another vial. The liquid was blue and it looked like it was freshly made. She waved it in front of his face. She had done the same to her little brother only weeks before.

"Tell me who you fancy," came her strong voice.

"I can't," he was telling the truth. James' voice was shaking some. He was afraid to. Kianna was able to tell.

"Then no antidote for you," Kianna sighed. "I got both Ian and Nia to tell me."

"You're brilliant. Only you would drag them into this and get them to tell you who they fancy," James stated.

"I want you to know, that I'm going to be up in the Room of Requirement, I've got another batch of Love Today potion brewing. I'm going to ship it out to George when I'm done with it. He'll be glad to hear it's working well." Kianna jumped off the tree. She glanced over her shoulder and yelled, "are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

James opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. It made him look like a fish as he repeated this action three more times. He finally decided that it was best to shake his black-shagged hair no.

Kianna let out a shrug and began her walk off. James dropped from the tree and ran towards her. He had a change of mind. "I changed my mind." He turned around so that his best friend's back was facing the castle.

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"It's…" he peered over her shoulder before seeing Nia coming out. "Nia?"

Kianna's face fell. "Oh," she said handing him the blue liquid.

James shook his head as she ran off. He looked towards Nianna. "Hey brilliant girl, can you keep a secret?" He never trusted Nia before; he had no reason to do it now. But he needed to tell her, but he couldn't.

"Depends, what do you need?"

"I need to tell you something _important,_" he emphasized on the last word. James couldn't believe he resorted to the last person on the Earth.

"Okay, lets hear it."

"But you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone. And by anyone I mean _anyone_," he snarled.

Nia sighed. "I don't have much choice do I?"

"It's either you or I go and talk to Cassi or Charissa," James answered, still under the potions effects. "I prefer you because you're such a great person."

Nia smiled. "Take the potion and we can talk in the Common Room. I rather talk to you like a human."

"I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, it's been a long week. My English teacher is nearly flunking me. I'm hoping that there are still people interested in this fic. Anyway, please review. And James, the older of the Jordan twins, well, he's James. For some reason I want to call him Jordan. So if you see Jordan when James speak it's alright, it's still James. Please review. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. It's just fun to keep you all in suspense. Just kidding, anyway, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hermione sniffed for the millionth time that day. It was cold and gross. They had just finished practicing for Quidditch. Harry had insisted that him and Ron get some extra practice time in, and of course Hermione was dragged to see it. She was expecting a very important package, and the boys were going to cause her to miss it.

"Hermione, slow down. We'll slip and fall." Ron yelled at her.

She shoved her hands into her sleeves trying to keep warm. It was a worthless effort. So besides that she decided that it was best if she just jumped up and down. "C'mon, I'm expecting something!" She bellowed, rubbing her hands together.

"We know, but you aren't carrying a broom, plus Quidditch supplies." Ron snapped.

"You two are the idiots to practice Quidditch n the snow," Hermione huffed.

"Look, we would like to win again this year," Harry argued, he placed the trunk down in the snow. "You know you can help us."

Hermione almost rolled her eyes. She raised her wand and stated, "Wingardium Leviosa." She then rolled her eyes again. "Better?"

"Well, now it's floating." Ron stated.

"Locomotor Quidditch trunk."

A grin appeared across their faces. "Thank you Hermione, we love you. So what are you expecting?" They had tried to get her to tell them all week, and she was tight lipped about the whole thing.

"Something from my boyfriend." She replied, running up the stairs. They looked at her like she had grown an extra head. She ran inside and towards the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. The same expressions were plastered to their face. "Did you know she had a boyfriend?" Ron questioned his best friend.

"No idea." Harry shook his head.

"C'mon!" She yelled, she was still jumping, but this time she was actually in Hogwarts. "You two are the slowest boys I know!"

"Hey!" They yelled in unison. "I resent that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione smiled as a gorgeous snowy white owl flew in. No, it wasn't Hedwig; this bird had darker eyes, and a brown spots on its wings. Around it's neck was a maroon color collar, and the box it held in its claws was huge. The poor thing would have to spend a few days in the Owlry before heading back to its owners.

The first thing she did was take the note off the box and read it. For once his handwriting was very neat. She also had to make sure there was nothing in the note giving away who her boyfriend was. She was dating for Fred for almost a year, and their relationship had survived so far, so she was hoping it would survive longer. She was madly in love with him.

"Who is from?" A voice asked she recognized it as Neville's. A small group of their friends had surrounded her by now, Harry and Ron included, both shivering from the cold.

"My secret admirer." She replied.

"And the note?"

Hermione had placed it back on the box and motioned for Ron to read it. He declined the offer. Harry rolled his eyes and picked it up. The small group had gathered closer together to hear the sweetness from her secret boyfriend/admirer.

"_Ms. Granger,_

_You have been give a wonderful gift. You've been the first lucky person to receive the Triple W's gift box…" _

"Bloody hell Hermione, this secret admirer boyfriend man doesn't know you…"

"Ronald shut up."

"Continue reading Harry," Neville pushed forward.

"_In this box is over a hundred galleons worth of pranking merchandise. You must be very loved. Everyone here at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sends their gratitude and thanks towards you and your secret admirer. _

_Thank you 'Mione._

_Fred and George Weasley _

_PS- Included are a couple of our new items that are really hott items this year. Enjoy._"

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she tore apart the wrapping. The box that the twins had sent was made out of a mahogany wood. Painted in very large and gold letters on the top was three Ws. Hermione's smile grew wider. She wondered how much of this was done just because of her and the fact she was dating one of the owners there.

The group stared at the box in amazement. It was Ginny who encouraged Hermione to open the box. "Open it Hermione, I've been dying to send a Howler to my brothers."

Hermione shrugged and opened the box. There were two white pieces of parchments on them. Both were written in Fred's handwriting, one nicer than the other. She picked up the one that wasn't folded before reading it out loud.

"Twenty-six Patented Daydream Charms, two love potions (Don't let Ginny get these), nine hair potions, a pygmy puff, and a golden snitch." Hermione picked up the snitch and watched its silver wings flutter. It was an exact replica of a Snitch. She then continued, "Plus sixty-nine hand and leg warmers. Enjoy. Luv- FW+GW."

"Read the other note." Lavender blurted. She had her greedy little eyes on the note from her lover. Or her secret lover, not that they had actually done anything yet, Hermione refused to see Fred in anything other than a towel.

Hermione shrugged. There was no harm in reading it. It wasn't like Fred actually signed his name on these little love notes that he left for her. He was always afraid of someone, like Ron or Ginny, finding the notes and confronting his mother about them.

"I suppose there's no harm in that. Any objections?" She looked around and they all shook their heads no. She motioned them to lean in closer so that the other houses and members of their house couldn't hear the note read aloud.

"'_Mione, _

_It's good to hear that everything is going great with your more advanced classes. And that Ron [my brother) is still being a prat _("Who is this guy Hermione? I'll kill him!")

_Things here are doing well. [No classes, just a whole lot of business. It was a good thing that we dropped out when we did, I don't think anyone would want this stuff now There's really nothing to say. Just that I'm doing well; well, it's cold here [thus the reason we created the leg warmers and arm warmers.) I thought you would enjoy the gifts. Especially since it's getting colder at Hogwarts. _("Ha! I knew it; he's an older student! Pay up Pavati.") _The Patented Daydream is so you can daydream about me. The love potions—dunno George said they'd be good. The hair potions aren't from WWW [we got a discount when we bought them for a joke product thought you'd like it.) but they were a nice touch. The Pygmy Puff is a gift something for Crookshanks to play with [And Arnold.). The Snitch is something special all you have to do is run your tongue over it. [Much like you do to my ear when we're alone.) There's a special surprise inside of it [something of my own creation, I'm talking to George about it now as we speak. Well as you read this). Hope you are doing well. _

_Luv much—Mr. Cuddlekins_"

Hermione smiled. She couldn't help it, looking up at her friends she saw the girls with love struck looks. It made her happy that Fred could be such a romantic when he wanted to be, but other times he just liked to spoil her. Not that half these items weren't on her list. She couldn't wait to see what he got her for Christmas.

She thought about what George would say when Fred told him that this box cost them a good part of a days earnings. Not that the two weren't the richest men in the Wizarding World.

"He's so sweet!" Lavender cooed in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, but if you were to ever meet him, you'd be saying something entirely different." Hermione agreed and argued at the same time.

"So he graduated?" The questions had already started, just like Hermione knew they would.

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

Hermione shrugged, trying to throw them off the trail. "Well, he's older than me."

Ginny let out a growl. "Obviously Hermione, tell us! Who is he?"

Pavati was the first to ask a question Hermione was wondering when it would pop up. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Good is an understatement."

There was another round of squeals from the girls. This caused the boys to scowl. They sat back and watched the girls be, well girls.

"What was…"

"Tell us how you met him." Ron demanded.

Yeah." A chorus of male voices stated.

Hermione sighed. "Well, it was last year. I was dealing with another detention from Umbridge. Something about helping Harry out, and she decided that I needed an extra couple of detentions. It didn't help that we were still getting over the being caught from the D.A.

"Well, I was late coming back from my prefect duties and Umbridge caught me. He helped me out of yet another detention with the evil woman. Well when we got to the Gryffindor Tower he asked me if he could kiss me. And needless to say, the rest is history." She turned to Ron, glaring at him. "Happy?" She collected her new items, the box and headed up towards the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat the stuff down on her bed, and made sure the door was shut tightly. She took out the snitch and allowed the little ball to stretch its wings. She loved to hold it, the cool metal touching her skin. She wondered what Fred meant by talking to George about putting these on the shelves. It was strange to see him actually dealing with Quidditch still.

Hermione brought the golden walnut up to her mouth. She smiled as she licked the circumference of the Snitch. It tasted gross and she shuddered because of it, making a mental note to tell Fred to get flavored Snitches next time.

The Snitch flew out of her hands and flew in front the door. It glowed a pink color before releasing an image of Fred. A smile reached Hermione's face as she realized the advanced magic this must have taken to create this.

"Hermione," it breathed. His voice sounded ghostly. "Once, this message is done, you must write me. This is our prototype."

Hermione could only nod. It wasn't like she could actually have a conversation with the hologram in front of her.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you. I wanted you to hear it in my words, and this was better than sending a Howler, where everyone can recognize my voice." Hermione scoffed at this statement. The Fred before her however did not. "You are the only one who can see me. Trust, me I tried it with myself, and George walked in and was confused when I was staring at a wall.

"Anyway, I didn't come to talk about experiments, but I came to talk about my love for you. I could count the stars, and it wouldn't be enough for my love for you. I know it's cheesy, but everyone wants that every so often. I'm also apologizing for what I said before you left for Hogwarts. I really am proud of you. And I'm a stubborn pig head for not realizing that you were so passionate about your studies.

"But as they say, sorry is one percent words and ninety-nine percent kiss and make up. I'm going to be in Hogsmeade the next trip out there. So of course you're going to send me the dates. I love you Mione, don't ever forget that. Hugs and Kiss. Luv yours truly, Fredrick Gideon Weasley. See you soon."

Hermione smiled as the picture faded. She was excited about the trip to Hogsmeade. She smiled as she heard a pecking against the window. She walked over to it and brought it. It was another letter from Fred. She quickly took the note away from the poor owl, and fed it a treat she kept by the window. She then allowed it out to make the fly back to Fred.

_Hermione, _

_I know you've just watched Snitch. Hopefully it worked well. I'm missing you already. But I need you to promise me you won't tell Ron, Harry, Ginny, or anyone for that matter about what I've gotten you for Christmas. I wanted to get you this, so don't get mad. And whatever you do, don't tell George that I used our freshly made money to get this._

_I got you a necklace. It's golden with a heart. On one of the sides of the heart is a picture of us, yes it moves, it's shrunk down to a size that fits the necklace (magic jeweler dear). On the other side, it's my quote I told you. 'Sorry is only 1 words, and 99 kiss and make up.' It's a quote I created myself, aren't you proud of me. _

_Missing you. Hope you can keep this a secret about your Christmas present. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about your late birthday present either. It's two months late, but better late than never. It should come next month, I mean next week. _

_Keep smiling. Love you._

_  
Fred aka Mr. Cuddlekins. _

Hermione smiled, pulled out another piece of parchment and a quill. After dunking into the ink pot she slowly wrote the following words:

_I can do that. _


End file.
